This invention relates to an ultrasonic apparatus, particularly for liquid processing.
It is a known fact that in many industrial fields ultrasonic apparatus are currently utilized for the treatment of liquids, such as for emulsifying fuels, formation of emulsions, ageing of wines, water purification, and other applications. Currently known ultrasonic apparatus generally comprise an electric generator which is operative to transmit periodic waves to a transducer formed as a single piezoelectric disk which acts on a chamber wherein the liquid to be treated is collected.
This system, which may be defined a single chamber system, has failed so far to provide fully satisfactory results, because in actual practice it is unsuitable for use in large scale industrial applications, and because it cannot provide a good output level.
Another disadvantage of such prior systems is that the applicable specific power is extremely small, which results in a less than significant effectiveness of the treatment process, while the systems themselves are scarcely versatile and cannot promptly meet changing operating condition requirements.